


Save Me (From Everything I Know)

by RavenOfHope



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fem!Lucius, Genderbending, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope
Summary: Sirius strained his ears to hear if the footsteps came back and startled immensely when he heard sobbing instead - coming from inside the room.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black/female!Lucius Malfoy
Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675348
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Save Me (From Everything I Know)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: HP belongs to JKR. No money is being made.
> 
> This was a prompts requested on my Tumblr.
> 
> Short backstory to this: Sirius, Regulus, Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa grew up with their grandfather Arcturus Black, Lord Black, who is not a Voldemort supporter. Sirius is Heir Black.

Sirius sprinted down the corridor looking for a place to hide. Ducking into an empty classroom, he closed the door just as someone ran past it. He knew he shouldn’t annoy Filch all the time on purpose, but it was just so much fun. As a squib there wasn’t much the old caretaker could do to him anyway.

Sirius strained his ears to hear if the footsteps came back and startled immensely when he heard sobbing instead - coming from inside the room. Quickly he turned around only now noticing the girl curled up on the windowsill. Her hair colour gave her away immediately and Sirius had never seen Lavinia Malfoy so _desperately_ sad before.

He cleared his throat pointedly to announce his presence, not wanting her to think he was spying on her. Grandfather Arcturus would hang him from the rafters if there was so much as a rumour his chosen heir was spying on a girl, an heiress no less. She startled at the sound almost falling off her perch.

The glare she sent him wasn’t nearly as impressive as usual with her puffy eyes and red cheeks. Sirius held up his hands broadcasting his innocence and knowing better than to test her. “Forgive me, Heiress Malfoy. I didn’t mean to disturb you. I just needed hide from Filch.” He gave her a lopsided smile as she huffed probably to disguise a laugh.

“May I ask, what caused you to cry like that? Or is it a who? Is there someone I need duel for making a beautiful pureblood maiden cry?” This time she laughed, but the sound was hollow and humourless causing him to flinch slightly. “You’d have duel the Dark Lord himself for that.”

Her words made his blood freeze in his veins. “What?”, was the only thing he could offer through his shock. “My parents,” she spat the word with as much love as Sirius talked about his own parents, “want me to bond with him to strengthen their position in his new regime.” She rolled her eyes clearly not convinced that Voldemort would win.

“Did they sign a betrothal contract?”, he asked dreading the answer, but to his relief she shook her head. “They would have, but he didn’t want to sign one without meeting me. Never thought I’d be grateful to the bastard.” Ah, the Lavinia he knew was coming back.

“You can’t just say no?” Sirius immediately regretted the question when her glare was much more impressive this time. By now he had crossed the room and leaned against the desk in front of the window. “Do you really think I have a choice? I get disowned if I say no and I will have nothing - no money, no name, nothing to keep me safe.”

Sirius tilted his head in thought understanding her predicament. “You’re seventeen, right?”, he asked, an idea forming in his mind. The idea was quite reckless and based entirely on something that Narcissa had told him months ago - that Lavinia fancied him.

She nodded and looked at him confused and (if he wasn’t imagining it) slightly hopeful. Sirius took a deep breath and made his suggestion. “Bond with me.” Her expression changed from confused to incredulous. “Are you serious?” He couldn’t help but grin though he kept himself from saying the pun out loud. Now was not the time.

“Yes, I am. I know it’s not ideal, but you’re Narcissa’s best friend and I like you. If I can keep you safe this way, I will.” She was silent for so long that he was already coming up with a new plan when from one second to the next, he had his arms full of sobbing blonde.

He held her against him as she cried, his heart already lost to her. Now he just had to sell this to his grandfather in a way that wouldn’t get him disowned.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr and send me a prompt!


End file.
